


The fabric of Spacetime is an expensive material, don't pick at it

by Arionette



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Politics, F/F, Plot, SCIENCE!, Team Bonding, Trying to spread peace to the galaxy but only finding opportunities to be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionette/pseuds/Arionette
Summary: Yaz will just have to wait to address the unspoken question until after the peace talks with Imperator Jakkal about the weapon array he really shouldn't have. Too bad authoritarian regimes are such cockblocks.





	The fabric of Spacetime is an expensive material, don't pick at it

Yaz felt her nails rake the Doctor's palm as the localized gravitational field ripped apart their desperately interlocked hands and flung her backward. She flew the three feet the field extended across and then was sickened by vertigo as normal gravity yanked her downward again.  
"Arg! Yaz!"  
The Doctor stared across the field, alarmed and apologetic, checking that Yaz didn't land badly. Then, glancing at the ground with a scrunched expression like the measly three feet separating them was a personal offense, she smacked her earpiece comm with prejudice. "Ryan! What happened to Imperator Jakkal's agreement to shut off the gravity bomb fragments in the peace talks?"  
"Uh, there's a problem," Ryan's staticky voice radioed back.  
"Got that, what's delaying-"  
"They've just pulled out of the talks, Doctor." Graham cut in, worry coming in clear through the comm.  
"Oh. Oh no no no he can't do that, this moon's imploding from all his mucking about with space-time weapons, he'll destroy is own base! Yaz, we've got to get back."  
Yaz thought longingly of the cerulean beaches she and the Doctor had been strolling together on the last planet before she put her game face on and replied, "alrighty then, back to the dungeons."  
"Oh it's just to his base."  
"Same same."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom, Thirteen is just so incredibly empathetic and competent and great that I had to  
> Let me know what you think & if I should continue!


End file.
